Ranma One Half The Story Continues
by Demon Ragna
Summary: My continuation of the story from the end of the Manga beginning with Soun and Genma hatching a plan to get Ranma and Akane to fall in love but at the same time there also seems to be something up with Ranma what could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here I am again with another old Fanfic of mine though like I mentioned last time it was in need of editing especially this one as originally I did it in script format as I was not good at describing things as I am still not that good at it now but I am enough(I think...) to change it to an accepted format, the rest of the chapters will need the same makeover, which I will sadly have to also tell you that I never finished this Fanfic(which I hope doesn't put anyone off from reading this but I thought it'd be best to let you know) but I will upload what I did manage to do after well needed editing.**

**Anyway I think that's all I need to say so let the story begin**

* * *

A few days after the failed wedding Ranma and Genma are meditating in the Dojo during this Genma finally decides to try and get some answers out of Ranma about if he actually confessed his feeling to Akane at the battle at phoenix mountain

"Tell me boy did you say the 3 words to Akane?" asked Genma

"No way, who would want that uncute tomboy?" denied Ranma knowing what his father was getting at

"Every boy at your school and Ryoga" notified Genma

"That's because some of them are nuts" answered back Ranma

"RANMA! why can you not just be true with your feelings?" questioned Genma

"This is the truth I'm not lying about anything" answered Ranma

"Then how come you said those 3 special words to Akane?" questioned Genma

"I never did, never" denied Ranma as he never did though he came very close to

"Huh talking to you is like talking to a brick wall" said Genma giving up on questioning Ranma

"A brick wall wouldn't be able to answer back you idiot" answered back Ranma

"You know what I mean" sighed Genma

"Nope I don't" denied Ranma

"All I want is the best for you I do not mean to make you unhappy" stated Genma

"How come I have 3 fiances I don't even want?" answered back Ranma

"You got Shampoo yourself" pointed out Genma

"But its your fault we met up with her" Ranma further pointed out

"That's it just blame everything on me you have no feelings for anyone but yourself" answered back Genma

"Yes I do" claimed Ranma

"Who for then?" questioned Genma

"Huh, shut up" stuttered Ranma embarrassed about answering as he then went on to grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it at Genma turning him into his Panda Form

Genma growls at Ranma as Ranma notifies him "It's your own fault old man" then walking out passing Soun who walks in

"Ranma has been really unhappy lately I wonder why" wondered Soun

Genma gets out a sign saying "Maybe its our fault."

"What do you mean Saotome?" questioned Soun

Genma gets out a sign saying "Do you think Ranma and Akane would be happier if they never met?"

"Well I don't know, its hard to tell" answered Soun

After a few moments of silence Genma gets out a sign saying "I think I have a plan!"

* * *

Kasumi walks in with a kettle and puts in on the floor next to Genma then giving them both a smile before walking off

Genma picks it up and pours it on his head transforming back to his form and then tells Soun of his plan "The plan is to break up the engagement"

"What are you saying Saotome?" questioned Soun

" I know what I'm saying, I want to see what happens for a short while after we tell them that the engagement has been broken" explains Genma then chuckling to himself proud about the plan he had thought up of

"I don't quite understand Saotome are you saying you don't want Ranma to get married to my Akane?" questioned Soun in worry

"No Tendo I want to see how they react and what they do about the situation" Genma explained further

"So your like saying to let them decide?" confirming Soun

"Yes by doing this they will come to feel how much they love each other then they'll come running back begging to engaged again" confirmed Genma

"I'm starting to see where your going Saotome" grinned Soun as so did Genma as they started chuckling to themselves

* * *

Later on Genma and Soun call Ranma and Akane to the dojo for an important discussion

"We have called you here to tell you something" announced Soun

"Well what ever it is then no" refused Ranma

"I haven't said what yet" said Soun with his mouth agape as sweat dropped down the left side of his head

Ranma: Well tell us" answered Ranma not looking forward to what Soun has to say

Soun was irritated by this behaviour but decided to say nothing of it as he continued to wonder why Ranma had been this way as of late and if maybe something could be wrong but putting this aside he then Soun announced "Well after sometime we have finally decided to break the Engagement" shocking both Ranma and Akane at this announcement

Ranma pulling himself back together celebrated "Alright! I don't have an uncute fiance anymore" which was soon interrupted as Akane punched Ranma in the face sending him flying into the wall

As Ranma attempts get back up he notices Akane shedding tears as she ran out the room

Soun also noticing this said to Genma "I hope you know what your doing Saotome"

"Don't worry Tendo my plan will work!" replied Genma

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter seemed short but believe it or not originally I had this in 3 different chapters as it seems I wrote pretty much every event in a chapter of it's own as far as I can tell because I don't really remember because it was that long ago but I'll try my best to combine them into more reasonably sized chapters as some of them are incredibly short.**

**So yeah I hoped you liked this and if you would let me know in the reviews as it would be nice to know if any of you like this to know if I should edit all the rest cause you know if none of you like it then I know it's not worth doing but hopefully you do as I would like to get this story out there as I like it myself but you know it's my story so of course I do but maybe you'll think the same I guess I'll just have to wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again everybody and thanks for the reviews so far, well it seems you're all still on the fence on this fanfic which makes sense of course being that not much happened in the 1st chapter due to it's length, so I figured I'd edit up the second chapter to see if I can pique anyone's interest and so here it is I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next day at Furinkan High School

In the school grounds they're 2 boys who are walking towards the building one of them says "Did you hear Ranma and Akane's Engagement has been broken?" and then the other one replies happily "Yeah, now Akane's free!"

At this moment as they gossiped Akane walked in to the school grounds by herself but then is approached by none other than the Blue Thunder of Furikan High who with confidence and happiness said "My dear Akane I'm so happy you're now free of that evil Ranma" only to get punched square in the face and sent flying into a nearby tree

Upon hitting the tree something fell out of it or to be exact someone, that someone being Ryoga who let out in pain "Ow! That hurt!" it was then he noticed Akane he felt the happiness inside him rising but then he noticed the aura of sadness that surrounded her making him wonder 'Huh, what's up with Akane she looks really sad… What has Ranma done to her this time?' soon jumping to conclusions even though in this case he was right as he was thinking this it was then Ranma walked past him, he soon noticed and angrily asked "Hey Ranma what have you done to Akane?"

"Nothing" responded Ranma with a straight face

"Then how come she seems so unhappy?" asked Ryoga angrily

Ranma then frowns as he tells Ryoga "Our Engagement has been broken" and in reply Ryoga could only gasp "What?" as he felt the excitement inside him rise at hearing this news as Ranma walks off

"Here's my chance! I've been waiting for the engagement to be broken! Now Akane is free" said Ryoga to himself overjoyed

It was then Kuno snapped awake and sat up making Ryoga at first jump in shock and then Kuno let Ryoga know "She is mine!"

"Akane doesn't love you!" Ryoga answered back

"Oh well she does she's just a very shy girl but one day she will show me her love when I give her this ring" said Kuno smugly as he pulled out a ring boxed and opened it showing off the gold ring with a diamond in it

"Wow that must of cost quite a bit!" said Ryoga in shock and awe

"Oh yes only the best" said Kuno still acting Smug

"But aren't you forgetting someone?" informed Ryoga

"Huh?" Kuno let out in confusion

"The pig tailed girl" reminded Ryoga

"Oh yes well I've got another ring as well" showed off Kuno then getting swiftly hit over the head by Ryoga as he said annoyed at Kuno's stupidity "You can't have them both!"

Kuno getting up as he rubbed his aching head responded with annoyance "look who's talking"

"Huh?" let out Ryoga this time being the one confused

"What about Akari?" reminded Kuno

"Well haha" Ryoga laughed embarrassed as he wondered and questioned "hey wait how do you know about her?"

"I have my ways" answered Kuno smugly

"Oh wait you mean what's his name… uh Sasuke" checked Ryoga

"Yes, he is very good at getting all sorts of information" confirmed Kuno

"He doesn't seem to much of Ninja to me" opinionated Ryoga

Kuno coughed in response to this before saying "Well I'll be off or I'll be late for class" and then walked off to get to class as he did Ryoga went back to his own thoughts as he clinched his fists in happiness 'I thought this day would never come but now I just have to find the courage to tell Akane how I feel about her' it was then Ryoga decided that he would wait outside until school was finished so he could confess to Akane as she came out

Later on after school Ryoga who was lent against the outside wall that surrounded the front of Furinkan High said happily to himself "What a nice day it is and it will even get better if I find the courage to confess to Akane" he then heard foot steps coming towards at first nervous at the thought of Akane the approaching person then said "Yo Ryoga you're still here" which he soon recognised belonged to Ranma as he turned to look towards him but to his own surprise Ranma was stood before looking unhappy which prompted him to ask "What's wrong Ranma?"

"Nothing, Nothings wrong" lied Ranma speaking softly

"Ok if you say so" said Ryoga suspecting something but soon stopped that trail of thought as he thought to himself 'wait why the hell do I care it's Akane's the one that's hurt'

"What are you doing sitting out here?" asked Ranma interrupting Ryoga's thoughts

"Well eh heh I'm waiting for Akane" admitted Ryoga as he blushed

"Why are you waiting for Akane?" questioned Ranma

"Well there's something I want to tell her" admitted Ryoga embarrassingly as he continuously pushed his finger into the wall he had been leaning against in several spots, seeing the result Ranma then asked "You're going to confess?"

"What? No, that's not it" said Ryoga taken aback in embarrassment

"Well according to the wall you are" pointed out Ranma prompting Ryoga to have a look as he then turned his head in interest to see the words I love Akane making Ryoga blush madly as he quickly punched the wall to erase all evidence then turning back to Ranma and said "Where I don't see it" laughing embarrassedly

Ranma sighed and said tiredly "Ok man see you some other time" as he walked off

"Ok seeya said Ryoga simply as he thought to himself 'Ranma's not the same today' which was then interrupted this time by a voice from behind him asking "Ryoga what are you doing here?"

Ryoga then turned round to see it was Akane making Ryoga springboard in embarrassment towards the nearby wall hitting his head hard destroying yet more of the outside school wall

"Arghhhh" let out a groggy Ryoga in pain as he sat up rubbing his forehead then continuing "Ah my head that hurt"

"Are you alright Ryoga?" asked a concerned Akane

"Yeah I'm fine" replied Ryoga

"Do you need some help?" offered Akane sticking out her hand

"Oh thanks" accepted Ryoga as he nervously grabbed her hand, blushing at the touch of Akane's soft hand as Akane helped him up and then there hands separated then Ryoga gave his thanks as Akane then responded with "No Prob"

"How can I repay you?" asked Ryoga

"Oh you don't have to do that Ryoga" replied Akane as she smiled for the first time today

Ryoga noticing this smile felt happy as he thought 'She's cute when she smiles'

It was then Akane then realised maybe there was something Ryoga could help with after all and so she asked "Actually Can I ask a favour after all?"

"Sure ok" responded Ryoga happily

"Can you help Ranma he's been down lately and you and him are such good friends so I thought you might be able to cheer him up" asked Akane showing signs of concern for Ranma which Ryoga noticed leaving him feeling heart broken as he thought 'Why does it have to be always Ranma?' he felt a bit angry at this but then he let it subside as he decided that he would help Akane out as he faked happiness and said "Ok just show me the way"

"Ok thanks for this Ryoga" thanked Akane as she then lead him to the Tendo Dojo

Once they arrived Akane lead Ryoga into the house

"I'm home" announced Akane

"Oh Welcome home Akane O and hello Ryoga nice to see you" greeted Kasumi

"Hello Kasumi" responded Ryoga shyly

"Kasumi may you know where Ranma is" asked Akane

"He's gone to bed" said Kasumi showing signs of worry

"Ok thanks This way Ryoga" Thanked Akane as she began making her way to Ranma's room

"Ok" said Ryoga following

Once they got there Akane slided open the door and prompted Ryoga to go in and thanked him again by saying "Here you go Ryoga and thanks again"

"No problem" said Ryoga as walked into the room soon noticing Ranma in his sleeping bag

Ranma noticing someone entering his room turned his attention to the person noticing it was Ryoga he then asked in confusion "Huh? Ryoga what are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you out as a favour to Akane" notified Ryoga

"Akane?" asked Ranma still confused

"Yes Akane so don't going thinking we're friends" stated Ryoga

At this Ranma turns over in sleeping bag and shuts his eyes

"Hey don't go back to sleep!" yelled Ryoga in annoyance which was ignored which made Ryoga angry, Ryoga then marched over to Ranma as said angrily "Don't ignore me Ranma!" and when Ryoga stood above Ranma he aimed a punch at Ranma which Ranma blocked with his hand

As Ryoga pulled back Ranma said "I'm tired Ryoga, so please leave"

"I've come here to help you and you tell me to leave?" questioned Ryoga angrily

Ranma at this just shuts his eyes and just points his finger to the door

Angry at this response Ryoga challenged "If you want me to leave your going to have to make me"

"If you don't leave I'll shout for Akane and ask her if she wants to see P-chan" threatened Ranma

"This doesn't sound like you Ranma, normally you would of already done it, not tell me you are if I don't leave" questioned Ryoga angrily and with concern as much as he hated to admit it

"There's nothing wrong, nothing" lied Ranma

"There is Ranma, just tell me already what the hell is wrong with you? This is not the Ranma I know" questioned Ryoga

"I'm tired" Ranma answered with

"Yeah as if that's it Ranma. I'm really angry now Shishi Hokodan!" attacked Ryoga angry at the lies that Ranma kept trying to feed him with

Soun who was sat peacefully reading the newspaper heard a large booming sound coming from some where else in the house and questioned "What was that?" he put down his newspaper to go and find where the sound came from it didn't take long as he wasn't the only one who went looking and when he arrived at scene where the sound came from he let out in shock "AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! What happened here?"

"Well I asked Ryoga to help Ranma out and well I don't know what happened" explained Akane worried she might get punished for this

As the dust cleared in the room Ranma questioned angrily "Ryoga you idiot you try to kill me or something?"

"No I'm trying to help you out" Ryoga said as he charged Ranma

Ranma rolled out the way at this and then sweeped Ryoga sending Ryoga crashing to the floor

Ranma then followed up with an elbow drop which missed as Ryoga swiftly moved out of the way in time to dodge the hit

"Ah ah ah ah that hurt that really hurt ouch ouch ouch!" let out Ranma in pain

"I have you now Ranma" declared Ryoga as he punched the downed Ranma square on the nose

"Ahhh my nose!" said Ranma in pain as blood flowed out his nose

"Haha how do you like that Ranma?" asked Ryoga proudly happy about scoring a hit

As Ryoga attempted a follow up he noticed Ranma going for another sweep so he back stepped to avoid it

"What's wrong Ranma? You're slower then usual" provoked Ryoga as he grinned

"Shut up!" replied Ranma in annoyance as Ryoga was right as he jumped up and then attempted to kick Ryoga right in the face but failed miserably as it lacked power and speed which lead Ryoga to go on to block it easily

"That was pathetic Ranma!" yelled Ryoga

Ranma wanting to respond felt himself go weak as he lost all strength in his body as he then dropped to the floor losing conscious

"Huh? Ranma" let out Ryoga in confusion and concern

"Ranma!" yelled Akane in worry

* * *

**Nasty I know but I felt it was the perfect way to end this chapter so as I mentioned let me know if it's caught your interest and then I'll start editing up the next.**


End file.
